Something Different
by robinashley
Summary: Edited to weed out some problems! Kate starts to think that maybe everyone has been right about Castle all along...Caskett! 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! Not mine, just love it. You know the drill. Also, there's no Demming, no mention of Demming...really I'm just pretending he never existed. :]

.

.

.

Kate Beckett loved her job. She knew that when she stepped foot into the New York Police Department each morning she was sure to make a difference. Not every day held huge wins for the good side, but every day was a step in the right direction. And she was a part of that. And she adored her team. It extended far beyond a working camaraderie…they were her friends. Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan…even the Captain looked out for her. And she had Lainie Parish, a sharp as knives medical examiner and Kate's best friend of six years. And then there was him. Rick Castle. Famous Crime Novelist. Legendary Womanizer. And now Kate Beckett's Partner. Tall, handsome, and adorably funny when she allowed herself a moment during the day to see him that way. Aggravating, intrusive, and irritating during the moments that she didn't. Still, she had gotten used to having him around, gotten used to the gentle teasing, the sweet and silent looks of support he gave her right before a hard decision had to be made. He was part of what made the precinct so nice to come to every morning and, she had to admit, Amazing Father, Loyal Friend, and More-Than-Adequate Detective would have to be added to his resume.

Actually, the more she got to know him, the harder it was to remember why he had bothered her so much in the first place. Sure, he was totally inappropriate at crime scenes. But honestly, she usually welcomed the break from blood and gore. And sure, it drove her crazy that he pried into her private life. But really, it was nice that he knew her and cared for her as well as he did. And yes. She had initially been infuriated that he hit on her every second of every day. But lately she hadn't really minded. In fact, she had kind of liked it. Lately she liked almost everything that he did. She liked the way he said her name. She liked the way he brought her her favorite coffee every morning, the kind that she knew was three blocks out of his way. She liked the way he was so sweet with Alexis and his mother. And she loved the way she felt proud of him every time he helped her break a case. They made a great team at the precinct and lately she couldn't help thinking that they would make a great team outside of the station, too.

She was lost somewhere in this headspace when a cup of coffee was carelessly dropped onto her desk. She looked up and smiled when Castle plopped giddily down into the chair next to her.

"Gooood morning, detective!"

"Hey, Castle. You're especially chipper this morning." She shuffled some paperwork and continued mindlessly entering the last few names into the computer.

"I am. I am." He paused and waited. "Well? Don't you want to know why?"

She didn't look up. "No."

"Beckett! Come on!"

She smiled and looked at him. "Alright Castle. Spill it."

"Okay, okay. If you're going to twist my arm about it." He pretended not to see her eyes roll and continued, "Mother informed this morning that not only will Chet be taking her out of town for the weekend, he'll be taking her out of town for the, drumroll please…" He again paused and waited. When Kate didn't budge he drummed on her desk himself. "…for the month! Something about a Grecian tour and long walks on the beach…I don't really know. Everything sounded like "blahblahblah" after "…gone for a month.""

Kate couldn't help smiling when she saw him grinning from ear to ear. He kind of looked like a toddler on a sugar high. "Oh, Castle. I know your secret."

He furrowed his brow.

"You're going to miss Martha while she's gone. And you know Alexis will."

He got up and followed her to the break room. "Oh, she'll miss her, sure. But she will be back in a month, after all, and I think we could all use a little breather from the Martha train, which I think is only a track over from the Crazy Train."

Kate handed him a donut and leaned against the counter next to him. "Well I just better not be called in to bust up any wild parties while she's gone. Get it?"

He leaned in just shy of TOO close. "Oh, Kate. You know I'd never throw a party without you."

She could feel herself blushing and was more than a little relieved when Esposito poked his head into the room. "Yo, Beckett. Lainie called with the results from the sample you had her check. She said come down whenever."

Kate, now halfway across the room, smiled and thanked him. "You coming, Castle?"

"Have I ever turned down murder?"

"This isn't really murder so much as boring evidence cataloguing. I had Lainie rerun some stuff that we need to tie up the final loose ends on some old cases." She paused and turned around at her desk, grabbing her purse and coat and waiting to see if he wanted to come with.

"Still, cataloguing old evidence with you is a hell of a lot more fun than arguing with Esposito and Ryan about whether Superman or Batman would win in a fight."

Kate smiled and started walking to the elevator. "Totally. Spiderman could kick both their asses."

"You get hotter everyday, Detective. Everyday."

She smiled and watched the elevators close.

.

.

.

.

"Okay. So I need to head back to the precinct. I have, like, three week's worth of paperwork just calling my name. So you can just head home. No point in both of us being bored out of our minds."

They were walking back towards the station after picking up the evidence from Lainie, dodging people carrying shopping bags and briefcases all around them.

"You know I like to watch you, Detective." He paused and looked down at her. "Working that is. For research purposes, of course."

"Whatever. If you want to waste an afternoon, be my guest." She walked through the door he was holding for her.

"An afternoon with you is never wasted, Kate." His hand brushed hers as he passed her to walk to the elevator. She stood still for a moment, not lost on her the fact that he had been calling her "Kate" quite a bit lately. It was disarming. Unsettling. But the butterflies in her stomach were something she was starting to think she could definitely get used to. She walked into the elevator as it opened and stood a little closer to him than she needed to, letting his cologne fill her senses and make her a little dizzy. This was definitely starting to create a problem…


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. So we only have two more to do and we're done." Kate rubbed her eyes and handed Castle the report that had just come off the printer.

"Great. We should make it home by Leno."

Her head jerked up. "What?"

"10? We should be finished by 10."

"Oh my god! I totally let time get away from me! I had no idea it was this late." He shrugged at her. "Castle, what are you still doing here? You should have gone home hours ago!" She was shuffling papers messily into a pile and shoving her hair into a ponytail.

"You were still working." He said innocently as he scooted his chair closer to her.

"That didn't mean that you had to stay. This is my backlogged mess, not yours."

"Well it's my pleasure to help you clean up your messes, Detective." He leaned in closer to her and smiled. "But I think the rest of these can wait until morning. I'm getting you out of here."

She smiled a grateful smile at him and then shook her head. "No, Castle. Really. I'm just going to get these done and then head home in a bit. I'll see you in the morning." She turned back to the computer but was quickly whirled back around by Castle. He took her by the arm and pulled her up, grabbing her purse and coat with the other hand. "Kate. Listen to me. You need to eat. You need to sleep. And then you need to come back to work in the morning and finish this. But for right now you're going to let me take you to get some food."

They were halfway to the door and she didn't feel like arguing. She just let him lead her wordlessly into the elevator.

"See how much better this is than paperwork?" He asked.

She smiled a little and he handed her the Coach bag he'd been carrying and walked behind her, taking her coat and gently wrapping it around her shoulders, letting his hands linger. She didn't want to fight it, she simply leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Castle?"

"Hmm?" His voice was breathy, deep…sexy.

"I could really go for a burger." She smiled and turned toward him, closer than she realized.

He smiled at her, one of those 100-watt smiles that she had grown to love. "I think Remy's is still open. So a burger we can do."

The elevator doors opened a few seconds later and Kate wrapped her arms around his, holding on a little tighter than necessary. He was caught off guard for a moment before placing a hand on top of hers and leading her out of the elevator and into the night. Kate didn't know where this was going, but she knew that she'd had the perfect day. Everything was better when Castle was around. Paperwork included. And she knew that holding onto him was definitely something she could get used to. And as he smiled at her, she knew that he was feeling it, too.


	3. Chapter 3

The buzzing of her phone woke Kate up. She reached over sleepily and clicked open on the screen.

One Message From: Castle

alexis wants breakfast in the park. raincheck on paperwork and see you this afternoon? --rc

She rubbed her eyes and laid back in bed, focusing on not misspelling anything in her half-sleep stupor.

no problem. i'll catch you later. :]

She hit send and then rolled her eyes. Did she actually just smiley face Rick Castle? Oh lord. She was turning into that girl. She laughed as she got up to start her coffee. She took a deep breath and smiled as she remembered the night before. Nothing special. Just a regular night. Castle had taken her to Remy's to get a burger and a beer. He had made her laugh until she cried and she had eaten until she was absolutely stuffed. He walked her to her apartment. And when she stood at the door he had smiled at her, sweetly, and said the words that kept playing over and over in her head. "Kate? This has been the most amazing night, with the most extraordinary woman." And then he kissed her on the cheek, softly, opened the door for her, and left. Kate HAD to talk to Lainie.

She decided to call her and tell her that she was going to be able to make brunch after all. An hour and a half later she saw the always beautiful Lainie Parish sitting at a table at O'Casso's. It had been their own Saturday tradition for years. Any Saturday that they both had some time away from work they would meet for brunch, catch up on their lives, and offer much needed advice. Boy was she going to love this one.

"Lainie!" Kate hugged her friend as she sat down.

"Hey honey! Happy Saturday."

"I need to talk to you." Kate took a sip of water and looked at her friend.

"Ooh, we're skipping the niceties. This must be a doozy." Lainie smiled conspiratorially and grabbed her drink, ready to listen and enjoy.

"I went out with Castle last night." Kate bit her lip the way she did when she was nervous or in trouble and waited for Lainie to speak.

"Went out with him how?"

"Went out with him to Remy's."

"Honey you go to Remy's all the time." Lainie had been hoping for a bigger bombshell than this…

"No. I know we do. But this was different. HE was different. I don't know. He was charming and sweet and funny…"

"He's always charming and sweet and funny, girl, he's Richard Castle."

"But…he walked me home…and he said that I was beautiful, so that's something..." Kate smiled a confused little smile.

"He said what?" Maybe the bombshell was yet to come.

And with an unsure voice Kate told Lainie everything, starting with the morning coffee and ending with the kiss.

"…and then he kissed me."

"He WHAT?" Oh bombshell of bombshells, hello!

"Well. On the cheek. But it was still a kiss. I mean, right?"

Lainie leaned back in her chair. "Girl, I thought…"

Kate interrupted, "But more importantly, I liked it. A lot."

"Liked it like you wanted him to do more than just kiss you on the cheek like it?"

Kate was blushing like crazy, which only made her more adorable as far as Lainie was concerned. "Kind of? What do you think that means?"

Lainie took a long sip of her mimosa before leaning forward in her chair to answer Kate's question. "I think it means, Katie girl, that you two are finally starting to realize what the rest of us have been saying for over a year. That boy is into you something fierce and I think you may just be perfect for him, too."

"Wait a minute, Lainie, I didn't say we were perfect for each other, I just said that maybe I have a little crush."

"Mmmhmm. Well you just go on with your little crush, but when you decide you're ready to talk about what's REALLY going on, you give me a call."

Kate smiled back at her best friend. Lainie was always there for her when she needed her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was usually right when she gave her advice.

"Will do. But I really have to get back home. My entire apartment is a wreck and I need to straighten things up while I have the chance."

They both stood and hugged goodbye, Lainie quipping one more time that Kate was blind if she thought she just had a little crush.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate grabbed her bag and walked out towards Central Park. She intended to go home and clean, she did, but she didn't think a walk through the park was going to hurt anything. She needed to clear her head, although she was starting to think that all of this thinking was only leading to badness. She was getting more and more confused about something that, last night, had seemed so simple. Maybe Lainie was right. Maybe what she was feeling WAS more than a silly little crush.

Richard Castle. Was she really falling for him? No. That was absurd. He was just her partner…a friend. Sure, she trusted him with her most personal secrets. And okay, he did make her laugh an awful lot. And maybe she did find herself thinking of him quite a bit lately. Occasionally in naked, sexy ways…

She shook her head before she went too far down that road. She needed to get back to her apartment, do some cleaning, grab some Chinese for dinner later, and watch a movie to get her mind off of Castle. She turned down the sidewalk leading towards her apartment when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Great.

"Hey, Castle. What's up?"

"Have I ever told you, Detective, that you look incredibly sexy in jeans and a tee shirt?"

She twirled around in a circle. "No, I think you actually forgot to mention that."

"Mmm. Damn shame. I don't know how it slipped my mind."

Kate jumped when she felt a hand on her back. "Castle! Damnit! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He was smiling from ear to ear, looking especially adorable in jeans and a tee shirt of his own. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

With heart still pounding she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Alexis was meeting some girlfriends so I walked with her. Thought I'd get in some quality dad time while I still can."

"Sure." She said without a trace of her usual sarcasm, "She's only got, what, two more years, right?"

"Yeah. They're going to fly."

She tried to think of something to make him feel a little better. "Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll choose NYU."

"Maybe…" His voice trailed off for a minute and Kate smiled. She didn't see it often, but when she did this side of him could make her melt. She put her hand on his arm.

"Come on. Walk me home."

His eyes brightened again and he took her hand in his. "It would be my pleasure."

They walked hand in hand for a minute before anyone broke the tension. Kate wasn't sure what to make of this. There was definitely something going on with them and it was impossible to pretend not to notice. She finally decided to speak.

"Thank you again for your help yesterday. I couldn't have gotten it all done without you."

"Oh sure you could've. But it wouldn't have been as fun." He winked at her and squeezed her hand. She whirled around to face him, never dropping his hand.

"Castle what's going on?" Her voice was steady, but obviously tense.

His brow furrowed and he looked around, knowing exactly what she was talking about but choosing to pretend otherwise. "Well, Kate, it's a gorgeous Saturday and I thought we were taking a walk through the park."

"Come on, Castle. We don't stroll through the park. Not unless there's a dead body waiting for me somewhere in it."

He sighed and tried to hide a nervous smile. "Kate, did you have fun last night?"

"What?" She shuffled her feet and pulled her hand away, self-consciously crossing her arms.

"Did you have a good time with me last night?"

She started to relax a little bit remembering the night before. "Um…yes…of course I did."

"Okay then." He took back her hand, "Then just walk with me."

She was surprised to find that her instincts weren't to pull away. She was pretty sure she was smiling, actually. "…okay."

Fifteen minutes later Kate was holding onto his arm, leaning into him, laughing hysterically about the horribly bad joke he had just made. To the world they appeared to be another happy couple, spending their Saturday together at the park. Casual, relaxed…content.

Kate looked at him for a moment, not sure what she was feeling, but sure that she was feeling something. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to come back to my place with me? I was just going to get some Chinese and maybe watch a movie…if you don't have plans, I mean. Which is ridiculous. I mean, it's Saturday night of course you already have plans…"

"I don't have plans."

"Really?" She was like a teenager.

"Well, I do now, of course." He winked at her.

Kate smiled and laced her fingers through his. This was going to be a good night…


	5. Chapter 5

They'd spent the afternoon at her apartment cleaning up and taking her laundry down to the basement to wash. It had been perfectly domestic and warm and Kate was walking on air. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so innocently happy and confused at the same time. They went to the video store and then to get Chinese around seven and settled in for the night. She couldn't seem to stop her heart from pounding as she saw him snuggle down on the couch. Sparks had been flying all day. Innocent flirting melted into something stronger. Innocent touches held promises of so much more.

Kate no longer had any control over what she was getting herself into. She was terrified to think that she was letting herself give in to something that had the potential to hurt her so much. She wasn't used to trusting people, but how many times did he have to prove to her that he was different? That he cared? It was time to trust him. He had earned it.

"Here. Catch." Kate threw Rick a beer and sat down next to him on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn. "You ready?"

"I was born ready, Kate Beckett."

She laughed. "Put your money where your mouth is and hit play, Castle."

The screen turned blue and he shoved a massive fistful of popcorn into his mouth. This was nice, she thought. Just two friends hanging out, watching a movie. Nothing to get excited about.

"There's a glare on the screen. I'm gonna get the lights." He handed her his beer as he got up and walked toward the lights. He flipped them all off and then settled back down on the couch, scooting closer and closer until their bodies were touching.

Okay, she thought, maybe there was a little something to get excited about. The FBI warnings faded away and the title screen flashed onto the television.

He almost choked on his popcorn. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! This isn't Rocky! We rented Rocky! It was decided!"

She threw up her hands. "Sorry Castle. My house my movie." 

"I can't believe that I helped you do laundry all day and this is how you pay me back!"

"Shhh! It's starting." She grabbed his beer from his hand and took a drink, handing it back to him without turning away from the TV.

He took the beer from her, accepting defeat, and sighed. "Dirty Dancing. Psh. We could have been watching Rocky…"

She punched him in the side but through the glow of the movie he could see her smiling. And, oh, how he loved that smile.

Two hours later they were sprawled out and relaxed, Rick leaning against the far end of the couch with Kate's feet in his lap, barely covered by a blanket. A bowl empty except for a few kernels had been dropped on the floor with beer and water bottles around it.

"That would never happen." He leaned back and stretched.

"Oh whatever, Castle! Do you have no heart?"

"I'm just saying that they come from two different worlds. Look at her. She's beautiful. Talented. Smart. And then you have this schmuck who should feel lucky that she ever looked at him in the first place." He shrugged. "I don't get it."

"That's not the important part, Rick! He loved her! I mean, look at him. He came back for her! And they had that perfect dance and…" she smiled and sighed. "That's what's important. That and that smokin' hot bod, of course." She laughed and kicked her feet back onto the floor, gathering up bottles to take to the trash. "Are you gonna get up and help or just lay there and enjoy the view?"

"I think I'll lay here. It's a damn good view." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She could feel herself blushing but just laughed and walked to the kitchen. She wasn't ready for him to go home, ready for the night to end. But she wasn't sure what else there was to do. Well, one thing definitely sprang to mind, but…she walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I have an idea." He stated, sitting up to face her.

"Uh-uh. No. You have that look." She shook her head.

"What look?" He tried to look innocent but he could tell by her face that she wasn't buying it.

"That 'I'm about to suggest something either totally inappropriate or illegal' look."

"Detective!" He feigned hurt. "I'm surprised. Do you know so little about me?" 

"I think knowing too MUCH about you is actually the problem." She rolled her eyes but was beaming at him, just happy he was still on her couch, keeping her company, making her laugh.

"Truth or dare?" He whispered.

"What? No way!"

"Come on, Kate! It's a simple question. Truth? Or dare?"

She fidgeted on the couch. She really didn't want to play, but she really didn't want him to go home yet either. She bit her bottom lip, not missing the expression that crossed his face when she did. "Okay, Rick. Truth."

"Are you glad you asked me to come here tonight?" He leaned closer to her and she could feel herself turning red.

"Mmm. Yeah, Castle, I am." She took and deep breath and ran her fingers along his hand until he took it in his. What was she doing? She was definitely not acting like the Kate Beckett she knew and loved. But something about this day…something about this man, actually, was making her think that maybe she was ready for something different. Something more.

"Okay, Rick. My turn." She traced circles on the back of his hand.

He smiled. "Ask away, Detective."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He looked her dead in the eye and licked his lips.

Her stomach was full of butterflies and even as the words came out of her mouth she wasn't sure that she was the one saying them. "Kiss me."

He never spoke. No quips. No sarcasm. He was quiet for a moment before slowly leaning forward, running his fingers through her hair. He softly pulled her to him and touched his lips to hers. She couldn't believe how right it felt. She let the feeling take over, bringing her hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Her mind was completely blank. God, what a feeling.

He finally broke away and smiled at her. "Best. Dare. Ever."

She smiled back and then found herself laughing. "What can I say? Truth or Dare is my game."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and ran his fingers along her jaw line. "Kate."

"Yeah?"

"I had an amazing day. And an even better night." He looked at her with an unreadable expression, but one filled with sweetness and care.

She smiled and nodded.

"But I've got to get home. See Alexis before she goes to sleep, try to get some writing done."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Of course." She quickly stood and waited, not sure if he was running away from her or if he honestly needed to get home.

He followed her to the door and she reached to open it before his hand stopped her.

She turned around.

"Beckett. Kate. I truly did have an amazing night." He smiled at her and leaned down for one last kiss. He let his mouth linger by her ear and whispered, "Goodnight, Kate. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Rick."

She fell back against the door after closing it behind him. She felt dizzy and unsure and happy. She felt free. And that was thanks to him.

She couldn't stop smiling as she tried to clean up the rest of the living room. She had just gotten the last of the mess to the kitchen when she heard her phone vibrate from the other room. She walked to the couch and smiled when she saw the screen.

One Message From: Castle

She hit read.

"See you bright and early, KB. You get more extraordinary each day."

She walked to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She was looking forward to work tomorrow more than she had in a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

She was in the precinct by seven. Bright eyed, bushy tailed, and somehow looking a little better than usual. She was excited about the day, anxious to tackle crime and save the world. Mostly she was excited just to see Castle.

She laughed a little to herself. Was she seriously feeling excitement to see Castle at work? Not dread or annoyance. Just excitement. It was unnerving.

"Yo, Beckett. You're like a million miles away." Esposito sat on the edge of her desk, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What? Sorry. I guess I just got distracted. What's up?" She tapped the pen she was holding on the desk.

"Seventh Avenue. There's a body with your name all over it." He handed her a piece of paper with an address and started back to his desk to answer his ringing phone.

"Oh, okay, thanks. And you maybe want to find another way to tell me there's a murder."

"Noted."

She threw her coat on and started to dial Castle's number on the way to the elevator when her phone and purse went flying as a result of the head on collision she'd had with the man in front of her. She smiled.

"Sorry, Castle." They both knelt down to collect her scattered belongings.

"Not a problem, Detective. I guess I should just be grateful I already put your coffee in the break room."

She smiled at him. "It's your lucky day."

"Well, as long as it was MY number frantically dialing."

She laughed. "Actually, Castle, it was. We have a body."

He pumped his fist in the air and did a little jump. "Yes! It's about time! This has been the slowest week ever!"

They finished walking to the elevator.

"I always appreciate enthusiasm, Castle, but I'm not sure it's totally appropriate in this case." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Right. Sure. Dead body, no enthusiasm. Got it." He saluted her.

She rolled her eyes at him but he could tell by the twinkle in them that she was happy to see him. Once the elevator doors shut he turned to look at her.

"Hey." Her heart melted. His voice was deep and sexy and intimate…

"Hey."

"I thought about you all night." He took a step toward her and put his hands on her waist.

She was seriously fighting the urge to blush. "Yeah, I thought about you too."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Castle. We're at work…" She fidgeted.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He looked like she had kicked a puppy and took a step back.

She paused for a moment and with a new resolve smiled. "I'm not."

She ran her hand along his lapel and pulled him in for another kiss. It was hot and intense and a little taboo and neither of them noticed the elevator doors open until a rather hefty middle aged officer coughed.

Kate looked at the floor and tried to get out of the elevator as quickly as she could, urging Rick along with a look that could kill.

He, however, was grinning like a fool. "Excuse us, sir. It's just that, well, I'm just so handsome that sometimes she has a problem keeping her hands to herself."

"Castle!" She wasn't joking and he could tell by her look.

"Right. Sorry." He ran after her.

Once they were safely out of the station she punched him in the arm with all the strength she could muster.

"Um, OW!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you 12?" She turned and started to walk.

"Would you find me more attractive if I said yes?"

Kate walked ahead of him and tried to look tough but she couldn't help laughing. He walked a little faster to keep up and took her hand.

"Face it, Kate. It's true." He whispered.

"Keep dreaming, Castle."

"Oh. Oh I will."

By the time they were two blocks away the reality of the murder was setting in and any jokes or romantic tension was rapidly dissolving. Gone was Kate, the girl that was head over heels for a gorgeous writer, and in her place was Detective Kate Beckett, all business and fully in charge of her crime scene. She took down the facts and looked at the body, waiting for Lainie to show up. She would occasionally catch Castle's eye and he would give her that little smile, the one that made her stronger, the one that made her feel safe standing in the middle of a brutal crime scene. They truly were a great team and she was starting to think that maybe recent events would only make their work bond stronger, not weaker. She smiled at him from across the scene.

Beckett, Castle, Esposito, and Ryan spent the better part of the day going over the crime scene with a fine tooth comb. After they'd gathered everything they could from the scene they spent the afternoon at the station trying to piece together not only who the victim was but what exactly had happened to him. By the time seven rolled all four of them were burnt out and ready to go home.

"Alright, boys. I think we should call it a night and start fresh in the morning." Beckett threw the file she was holding onto her desk and leaned back.

"K, Beckett. See you then. Have a good night, guys." Ryan smiled at them and walked toward the door, Esposito close behind. Once they were out of sight Rick sat down next to Kate.

"We'll get it tomorrow." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah. We will." Her voice was distracted as she stared at the mostly empty board in front of her.

There was a minute of silence before she spoke.

"So…um? Are you gonna head home?"

He shot her a look and moved his arm. "Um, no. I don't think so. You're sneaky."

"Excuse me?" Her brow furrowed.

"You're going to tell me that you're 'right behind me'. And then you're going to end up staying here, staring at the board until three in the morning. And then you'll go home to shower and grab a nap and be back at six."

Her mouth opened and shut. "You don't know me…"

He laughed. "Come on. I'm taking you with me."

"With you where?"

"We're going to dinner." He pulled his blazer on. She couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked, hair a little messy from the day, clothes a little wrinkled.

She nodded. "Okay. I could go for a burger."

"No. We aren't going to Remy's. I'm taking you to your place and you're going to get dressed. Then I'm going to pick you up in an hour and a half and we're going to dinner. At an actual restaurant. With candles. And wine." He was gathering her things up like he had a few nights before, leading her to the elevator.

"I don't know, Castle. It's pretty short notice. I mean, I'll need to find something to wear and get ready and…" She wasn't sure she even HAD anything to wear. In fact, without Lainie she wasn't even sure she could get ready for a date…it just wasn't really her strong suit. Criminals Kate could handle. It was dates that terrified her.

He snapped her out of her thoughts. "…Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"You could wear sweatpants to dinner and still be the most stunning woman in the room." There was that smile again.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Well I do have some pretty amazing sweatpants."

He laughed and she pressed the button to take them to the ground floor. She had a good feeling about dinner. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she had a good feeling about Castle, period. This was going to be a good night…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this part! I was out of town for a few days and then in a mini-depression because of the finale! I'm actually missing Demming a little bit now... :/ **

**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you so, so much for the reviews! **

.

.

It took her twenty minutes but Kate finally decided on a dress. Black. Short. Form-fitting. Pretty standard she guessed. But something told her that Castle was going to disagree. She blew her hair out and did her standard "night out" make-up and was pulling her left heel on when she heard the doorbell. Suddenly any ounce of confidence she had been feeling all day melted away and she felt like she was fifteen again, waiting for her first date. She made it to the door and took a deep breath before she opened it, only to have that breath completely taken away.

Castle stood in her doorway looking absolutely dapper. Suit, tie, the works…holding a huge bouquet of white roses.

"Castle where did you find flowers at nine o'clock at night?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways." He looked her up and down for a moment, making her feel embarrassed and flattered all at once. "You look beautiful, Kate. Absolutely beautiful."

She took the flowers from him and kissed him on the cheek before saying thank you. She set the roses down on the kitchen table, grabbing her purse and coat and meeting him at the door.

"You ready?" She asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kate? Born that way." He winked at her and shut the door behind her.

She was relieved to find that her confidence was rapidly coming back. It was something about the way he looked at her. He made her feel like the prom queen or Miss America…he made her feel beautiful. She sighed inwardly as he took her hand and walked with her to the elevator.

"So…where are you taking me?"

He shook his head. "It's a secret."

"What?" She stopped walking.

He pulled her along. "It's a secret."

"I hate secrets."

He shrugged. "Well I'm just as sorry as I can be but you're going to have to grin and bear it."

"Is that right?" She stepped into the elevator.

"That's right."

She waited for the doors to close before pushing the button for the ground floor and taking a step closer to him. "And if I don't?" She ran her hands along the inside of his jacket and up his chest, feeling him tense.

"Then there will be severe punishment." His hands slid up the sides of her body, feeling every curve through the satin of her dress.

"Hmm. Is that a promise?"

She laughed as he lifted his eyebrows. "Oh that is definitely a promise."

She cocked her head and smiled. "You do know I carry a gun?"

He looked her up and down. "Well if you're carrying a gun somewhere in that dress let me be the first to volunteer to find it."

She laughed just as the elevators opened into her lobby. They stood for a moment, not moving, just enjoying being close to each other, before walking from the elevator.

Kate couldn't help thinking as they walked down the street that she couldn't remember anything that felt better than holding his hand. She didn't know why it was so easy to suddenly go from seeing him at work everyday to walking down the street hand in hand, both hoping that the night would end with something more. On the rare occasions when she had actually allowed herself to imagine being with Castle, she had imagined that it would be more…awkward? Difficult? Unnatural? But as he squeezed her hand a little tighter she couldn't remember ever feeling more at home with a man. If she were being honest with herself it had been so much more for quite a while. She trusted him implicitly, she loved the way he could make her laugh, she went out of her way to make sure he knew that he was needed…and she thought about him all the time. She had fallen for Castle a long time ago, she just hadn't been ready to admit it.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when he let go of her hand and looked at her. "Okay. Close your eyes."

She shot him a look. "You've got to be kidding me, Castle."

"Come on! Close your eyes." He was pouting like a two year old, ignoring her eye roll.

"We're in downtown Manhattan at 9:30 at night. I'm not going to close my eyes."

"You are such a killjoy."

Her jaw dropped defensively. "I am not a killjoy! I'm a cop."

He took a step closer to her and brushed his hand along her face. "Not tonight, Kate. Tonight you're just a beautiful woman on her way to dinner."

She bit her lip and rolled her eyes again, but she reluctantly closed them.

"Okay!" He jumped a little and took her hand back, leading her down the street.

"Castle I really don't like this."

"I'm hurt Kate. Do you have no trust in me at all?" He feigned shock.

She sighed and after a moment, "I trust you."

His voice was light. "Good! Because we're here."

"I can open my eyes?"

His hand flew over her eyes. "Not quite yet. Just another minute…"

She could tell that she was no longer on the street, she was just unsure of where she was.

Removing his hand, "And…now."

She opened her eyes and drew a sharp breath. She was standing in a gorgeous, spacious art gallery full of Renaissance paintings completely lit by candles. In the middle of the room covered by a white table cloth was a gorgeous table for two, chilling wine and all. It looked like a fairy tale. She took a step forward.

"…Rick. This is…this is stunning."

He walked to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to face him, resting her hands on his chest. "How did you do all of this?"

"I know the guy who owns the place. He's a big fan."

She looked back towards the center of the room. "But the dinner and the candles…"

"Oh, Kate Beckett. When are you going to learn? I have my ways."

"You certainly do." She pulled him in closer and touched her lips to his. Softly at first, but deeper as both of them held on tighter. His hand moved down to her lower back as she started to sway, dizzy from the kiss that she reluctantly broke.

"I'd love a glass of wine."

He motioned to the table and pulled out a chair. "M'lady."

"Thank you."

"So," he started as he poured her a glass of Chardonnay, "how was your day?"

She took the glass from him. "Well you were there for most of it."

"True. Still, I'd like to hear it from you." He sat down across from her.

"Oh. Okay. Well I've been thinking about our vic. Something just isn't adding up about the way we found him."

He was suddenly animated. "I know! The break in, the caliber of the gun…it's like he's the only piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit!"

"Exactly! So I'm going to have Lainie run full diagnostics tomorrow and I'm going to have Ryan and Esposito start tracking him down. I think if we can find a wife, a brother, hell, even a preacher…someone close, they'll be able to tell us what he was doing in New York in a hotel that was costing him 2500 a night."

"Sounds like a plan. But we have more important things to discuss."

Her brow furrowed. "Like what?"

"Like the lobster that's waiting for us underneath this dish." He removed the silver platter cover to reveal four of the most succulent lobster Kate had ever seen.

She licked her lips. "Well if I'd known there was lobster…"

He served them as she put her napkin in her lap and spoke. "So how's Alexis?"

"Well! Amazingly well. Still taking care of everyone. She's at a slumber party tonight. Something about braiding hair and pillow fights…"

"You know that's not REALLY what we do at slumber parties?"

He froze and looked at her. "What do you do?"

"Uh-uh. Girl code. I can't break it. It's one of the many secrets. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

He looked at her seriously and leaned forward. "Could you tell me why none of you can go to the bathroom alone?"

She laughed and shook her head, taking another bite of lobster. They talked about everything from Kate's first date ("I think I was a full five inches taller than him…") to Derek Storm ("Sometimes I feel like I killed my best friend and greatest enemy.") to mutual friends ("I think Lainie has a thing for Esposito." "Ha. I think Lainie has a thing for hot men period."). It was fun. Relaxing. Comfortable. And oh so exciting. The way Rick kept running his fingers along her arm, or the way she kept running her high heel up his leg underneath the table. It was intense.

Kate put down her fork and scooted her chair closer to him.

"Rick, this is amazing."

"Only the best for you."

She blushed and looked down. He laced his fingers with hers from across the table. "Not just the lobster. All of it. The gallery, the wine, the candles. You."

"Can I tell you something?" His voice was sweet and honest.

"Of course."

"I'm looking at you sitting across the table, stunningly beautiful, smart, kind…and I'm asking myself what in the world I did to get lucky enough to get you to notice me."

She just looked at him a moment before she spoke. "Some guys just get all the luck."

He smiled THAT smile. "I guess they do."

She was suddenly serious. Leaning forward and putting a hand on his thigh she spoke. "Castle…Rick. I give you a hard time. You know, you do make it pretty easy." He smiled and shrugged. "But somewhere along the line you became the best part of my day. Being with you is the easiest part of my life. You make me feel important."

"You are important." He stood and pulled her up and into an I-Need-You kiss. Her arms flew around his neck without even thinking and his hands buried themselves in her hair. Her tongue found his and the kiss deepened, neither one of them wanting it to end. He broke it before she could. "Kate…"

"Mmm?"

"How badly do you want dessert?"

She smiled, still holding onto him, and looked at the door and then back to him. "You know I've always thought dessert was kind of overrated."

"Good. I'll get your coat."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, guys. I'm sorry that I never finished this story. I just got busy, what are ya gonna do? I did want to finish it before I started on the new idea I have, so here it is. Hope you liked it! xoxo**

* * *

His breath was hot on her ear and her entire body felt like it was on fire as they burst through the door of her apartment. It had been too long since anyone had made her feel like this. She let her hand trace along his arm until she reached his hand and took it in her own.

She ran her fingers through his hair and allowed her every sense to be taken over by the man she was so desperately holding onto. This kiss was everything she had fantasized that it would be and she wasn't about to let it end there. Her hands found their way to his shirt and pulled, dying to get it off of him.

He finally broke the kiss, breathless. "…Kate…you are so…perfect. I don't want to do anything that you…" She touched a finger to his lips.

"…Rick. Shhh. Follow me."

She thought she had been dreaming. It wouldn't have been the first time, after all. It was the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen that woke her up. And then the feeling of the sheets on her bare skin, and then his gorgeous, smiling face standing in her bedroom doorway, holding two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Kate."

"Hey, Castle." She tried to take it all in. She felt like she was floating. "Is that for me?"

"Oh. No. Actually I prefer to drink out of both. I could make you some if you wanted, I guess."

He grinned at her and dodged the pillow she threw, miraculously managing to not spill any coffee. He set her cup on the nightstand next to her and crawled back into bed behind her, kissing her shoulders.

"Hey." He mumbled.

She rolled over to face him. "Hey."

She kissed him just to make sure that the night before had been as good as she remembered it being. And god, it had. He knotted his fingers into her hair and let all of his weight rest on her, smiling through their kiss.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

He was suddenly serious. "I don't know what to say."

She ran her fingers up and down his arm, watching the goosebumps form. "Then don't say anything."

"No. I just…you are so…and…I just…" he sighed in frustration.

"Richard Castle! Are you actually speechless right now?" She sat up to look at him finally crack a small, embarrassed smile.

"Well actually I think I'm still speaking, just not intelligibly."

She leaned in for another kiss and sighed. "I know the feeling."

"Good. Because I don't know anyone else who would understand."

She looked at him for a minute, lost in whatever was going on with them. Her alarm clock ringing snapped her out of it.

"Ugh. I've got to get to the station. Duty calls and all that." She grabbed the sheet and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Oh. Well, I could come with you." He ran his fingers up and down her bare back.

"You don't have to do that." She leaned in for a long, deep kiss. The kind that left her voice deep and whispery. "You can come back later."

He kissed her cheek and ambled back out of bed. "Well, if you insist…"

"I do."

"Alright. Well. Call me if there's a murder."

She laughed at him from the bathroom door, "I promise, k?"

"Kate?"

She turned back from the door. He smiled sweetly at her as he stood. "I'll see you tonight."

She was sitting in her apartment around 8:30 when there was a knock. She jumped up and put her wineglass in the kitchen sink before walking over. She knew it was silly, but she'd been waiting to see him all day and had been curled up on her couch, makeup still on, hair perfectly put up, for over an hour. But when she opened the door all she cared about was the man standing in front of her.

"Hey Castle." Her voice was a sigh of relief. She was so glad to see him.

"Hey Beckett." He handed her a bottle of vintage wine and walked in.

"Aw, you didn't have to." She smiled at him. "But I appreciate that you did." She set it on the mail table and took his hand. "I'm happy you're here, Rick."

"Me too, Detective."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, touching her lips in the softest, sweetest kiss. She completely lost herself in the feeling. She was dizzy, happy…she was loving this. He whirled her around until her back was against the door and she ran her hands through his gorgeous hair. Before she knew what was happening her feet were off the floor and he was carrying her toward the couch. He put her down and then leaned back, out of breath. "How was your day, Kate?"

She giggled and smiled. "It was good. Uneventful, which is a good thing when you're a homicide detective. What did you do all day?"

"Alexis and I made pancakes and then went for a walk which somehow turned into an afternoon long shopping trip. I've got to keep her away from my mother. She's developing bad habits." He laughed a little and traced lines up and down her arm.

"I don't think it's a Martha thing, Rick. I think it's a female thing. Sorry to break it to you."

He sighed. "Well if that's the worst of it I think I can handle it."

She pulled her feet up onto the couch and set them in his lap. "Castle." Her voice was unsure.

"Beckett." His was not.

"I think we should talk about last night." She bit her lip and waited, not sure what she wanted to hear.

"Okay." She could see him steeling himself for a long conversation he wasn't sure he wanted to have.

"I mean, don't you?" Maybe they didn't need to talk. Maybe she was over-analyzing things.

He sat up straighter on the couch. "I don't know. I'm happy. You seem to be happy."

"I am happy." She looked at her hands. "Rick. I just…I don't know what's going through that head of yours."

He relaxed a little and took her hand, tracing circles with his thumb. "Okay. I'll tell you exactly what I've been thinking."

"Okay…"

"I've been thinking that there's a woman in my life that is absolutely wonderful. She's smart and she's capable and she's pretty damn hot to boot."

Kate smiled.

"I've been thinking that I lean on her when things get hard for me and that I do my best to be there for her when things get hard for her. And I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'm lucky enough that I somehow fooled her into feeling the same way about me."

"Maybe." She squeezed his hand and looked at him, suddenly serious.

"Kate, I had all the research I needed for my book months ago. Maybe even more than that. I don't hang around for the research or for the murder or for the coffee."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I stay a little for the coffee."

She laughed.

"I stay because I can't imagine a life without you. I can't imagine not seeing you, talking to you, teasing you." He gripped her hand. "I want this, Kate."

She bit her lip in that way he so loved and shook her bangs out of her eyes. "I want this, too, Rick."

He looked at her with that look. The one that let her know that everything was okay because he was there with her. He was there with her and nothing else mattered.

"You make me laugh. I mean really laugh. And you're sweet and gorgeous and..."

"…I'm sorry. I didn't hear that last part. You'll have to repeat it."

"Mmmhmm." She laughed. "And I want this, too. I do."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Long and sweet and when he finally pulled away something was different. Something had changed. They were permanently different. Kate looked at his face, smiling at her with THAT look, and she knew that they were standing at the beginning of something. Something new and exciting and right. And neither of them wanted to go back.


End file.
